Benutzer:MtaÄ/Hists
Schlage eine vor! <-choose> right|50px|link=Lionel right|50px|link=Gerda :;AfW8 - Alte Bekanntschaft (12-1) "Und war der heute schon da?" "Nein, und was geht mich das an?" "Wir haben im Moment, falls es dir entgangen ist, eine Großmission, es ist keiner mehr da, außer mir, Halb und... wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Es ist schön, dass du nich lesen kannst. Da drüben. Lionel - Forensik und Forschung." "Gibt es dich auch noch einmal in freundlich?" "Ich bin doch freundlich, ich sage doch nur, ich hab zu tun, und dass da vorne die Tür ist." "Ja, sehr freundlich..." right|75px|link=Horan :;AfW8 - Die Geschichte der mürrischen Seele (12-2) "Ich kann es immernoch nicht fassen...", seufzt Horan, "dass ich jemals wieder nach hier zurückkehren würde, hätte ich nie gedacht." Horan nimmt den La Nuit Mantel ab, und geht weiter. Er trägt ihn auf dem Arm, und geht langsam aber Zielsicher in seine Heimatstadt, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Vor der Türe bleibt er nochmal stehen. Er muss nachdenken und setzt sich erst nochmal auf eine Bank in der Nähe, wo er ungestört ist. 75px|right|link=Melanie :;AfW8 - Im Schatten der Sterne (13-2) "Galacta hat seine Superlanze die unmöglich gefährlich ist... Nightmare hat seine Alpträume... und dann erst diese aus dem Waddle 8! Eis, Boden, Luft... und sogar Fiona, sogar DIE HAT DAS FEUERELIXIER!" Melanie schmeißt alles vom Tisch vor Wut. Sie stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab und denkt entmutigt: "Und was habe ich?" (...) "Toran hat immer nur gedacht, ich wäre gut genug, nach Rezept so dümmliche Plazebos herzustellen... aber eins sage ich dir. Eins sage ich dir, Toran! In mir steckt weitaus mehr. Ja, ihr alle. HÖRT MICH NUR!" Melanie scheint ein leichtes Beachtungsdefizit zu haben und schüttet Chemikalien wild durcheinander. Versuch 1-10 hat sie aufgebaut. 50px|right|link=Halb50px|right|link=Kirby50px|right|link=Meta :;AfW8 - Kirby der Mechaniker (15-6) "Kirby, Halb, was macht ihr da?", fragt Meta, der die beiden dabei beobachtet, wie sie irgendwas an der Halberd machen. "Ich bilde Kirby aus!", ruft Halb zurück und sagt zu Kirby noch: "Und wenn das Teil kaputt ist, das siehst du daran, dass es dieses Geräusch macht," Halb gibt Trident ein Zeichen, er macht die Halberd an und aus dem Kühler der Halberd kommen die Geräusche, die normalerweise immer kommen, "dann musst du es ausschalten, sonst überhitzt das Schiff. Reparieren tust du es, indem du ein paar Eisbeutel rein machst." "Ok.", antwortet Kirby. Er legt den Eisbeutel in den Kühler, gibt Trident das Zeichen zum Anstellen und die Halberd macht Geräusche, die an ein krankes Schaf erinnern. Kurz darauf fliegt der Rumpf in die Luft. Meta friert kurz ein, dann laufen seine Augen rot an und schließlich brüllt er: "HALB! WARUM BRINGST DU EIGENTLICH KIRBY BEI, WIE MAN REPARIERT?!?" "Weil Petro sagt, das Kirby jetzt der Mechaniker ist.", antwortet Halb. Meta brüllt laut auf, Kirby bildet sich ein, dabei elektrische Blitze zu sehen, dann läuft Meta langsam und bedrohlich auf Kirby und Halb zu. "ALLE MANN VON BORD, WÜTENDER META IM ANLAUF!", brüllt Kirby und rennt was das Zeug hält. Logischerweise ist er es, der zuerst eingefangen wird. Halb läuft nur eine halbe Minute später direkt in Meta rein. "Und ihr zwei erklärt mir jetzt ganz genau, was das soll.", sagt er eindringlich, so das Halb der kalte Schauer über den Rücken läuft und Kirby Hunger bekommt. right|75px|link=Gerda :;AfW8 - Eiskalte Korruption (2-1) Ein neuer Tag bricht an, Kirby geht in sein Büro und beginnt, zu schlafen. "Wo ist das Büro des Leiters?!", fordert eine kalte Person.... "Dort drüben, aber warten Sie!", ruft Bimer. Die Unbekannte wirft die Tür mit einem großen Knall auf, und Kirby erschrickt. "Aufgewacht, du rosa Wicht!", schreit sie. "Was soll das?! Raus hier!" "Danke zurück: Runter von meinem Stuhl, das ist jetzt mein Posten!", schreit sie abermals. "Das wüsste ich aber!", schreit Kirby zurück. Die Unbekannte zückt ein Papier von König Nickerchen. "Eure Unfreundlichkeit wird nun gesühnt! HAHAHA! Gerda wird das ab jetzt gewissenhafter machen als ihr!", steht im Brief. Murrend beginnt Kirby, das Zimmer auszuräumen. "Mach hin!", ruft Gerda. "Jaja...", antwortet Kirby. :;AfW8 - Die alte Geschichte (4-1) "Bimer, warum hast du ihn nicht festgenommen?!", fragt Beamer. "Er hat es doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht!", antwortet Bimer. "Ach, du wirst ganz wie Mutter! Du kannst auch niemendem etwas abschlagen!" "Und du immermehr wie Vater! Störrisch, rechthaberisch!" Beamer und Bimer gehen auseinander. Beamer verlässt das Zimmer. Bimer denkt: "Das mit der Doppelsspitze für Waddle 8 war keine gute Idee... Vater, warum hast du das bloß in deinem Testament festgehalten?" Bimer weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Seinen Bruder kann er ja nicht einfach verschwinden lassen, oder? Jedenfalls will er ihn nicht raus drängen. Bimer widmet sich der Arbeit. "Ein Bugzy? Das ist doch mal was anderes. Worum geht es... was? Ein Kopfgeld?", ruft Bimer überrascht, weil so was normalerweise nicht ins Waddle 8 kommt. right|75px|link=Gerda :;AfW8 - Sauer und kalt, Gerda Reifenfrost (4-6) Und dann ist sie schon fast in Terra-Doma. Und da sieht sie ihn: Kelke, der ihr das Elexir gegeben hat. Gerda beginnt zu dampfen und brüllt mit wütender Stmme: "DU WAGST DICH NOCH MAL HIER HER!?" Kelke ist etwas überrascht, antwortet aber abgebrüht: "Ja, warum nicht?" Er erkennt Gerda im ersten Moment nicht wieder. Gerda hebt die Hände und fähr fort, während sie einen Angriff vorbereitet: "Willst du mal spüren, wie sich das Wasserelixier anfühlt?!" Schlagartig wird es Kelke klar; es war die kleine von damals. Doch bevor er was machen kann, hat gerda ihn schon eingefroren. Er sitzt fest, keine seiner Fähigkeiten funktioniert mehr. "Was willst du?!" "Was könnte ich denn wollen? Idiot! Ich will euch..." "Warte", unterbricht Kelke Gerda, "wie wäre es mit einem Angebot? Du darfst zu La Nuit kommen! Das ist ein Privileg, dass..." Gerda holt aus und gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. "WAS GLAUBST DU?! DAMIT SOLL ES GETAN SEIN?! IM MOMENT BIN ICH SEHR GENERVT VON DIR!" Leicht verdattert sagt Kelke: "Verdammt noch mal... lass mich auftauen, und ich gebe dir einen teil meiner Fähigkeiten - alle kann ich dir nicht geben, das kann ich nicht, auch wenn ich es wollte!" Gerda überlegt nicht weiter - sie sagt einfach ja, um ein Stück Genugtung zu erhalten. right|75px|link=Gerda :;AfW8 - Perfekt Präsens (5-1) "Hoffentlich finden die beiden die beiden... Solange DIE frei rumlaufen, ist Nebilla in Gefahr. Und ich habe noch nie einen so schönen Ort gesehen... Selbst Terra-Doma kommt nicht an das hier ran." Gerda spricht nur mit sich selbst, damit es etwas lauter ist, denn die Waddle Dee, die hier Büroarbeit machen, sind, seit Gerda das Waddle 8 leitet, absolut still. Da klingelt Gerdas Handy. Sie geht natürlich ran: "Hallo?" "Gerda, ich bin's Meta-Knight." "Und Kirby!" "Und was wollt ihr beiden? Habt ihr sie geschnappt?" "Nein, sie haben ihren Aufenthaltsort scheinbar geändert." "Na toll. Sucht die ganze Stadt ab! Es ist ein Job von höchster Wichtigkeit!" "Ist gut. Auf Wiedersehen." Gerda schaltet ihr Handy ab. Sie ahnt absolut nichts gutes. "Alle mal herhören!", schreit sie in den Raum. "Ihr dürft euch jetzt für den Rest des Tages freinehmen! Aber kommt morgen ja wieder, okay?! Das war's, bis morgen dann!" Verwunderung steht im Raum. Es ist sogar noch stiller als vorher. Fragende Gesichter, wohin man schaut. "Gut, da ihr so gerne arbeiten wollt..." Sie wirft den Schlüssel auf ihren Schreibtisch. "Der Letzte schließt ab." Gerda geht aus dem Haus. "Dann sollte ich mal selber dannach schauen.", denkt sich Gerda. "Wohin am besten?" Gerda denkt kurz nach, dann rennt sie zum Kaminari(Donner)-Berg südlich von Nebilla. right|50px|link=Kirbyright|50px|link=Bimer :;AfW8 - Die Schießbudenfigur (7-1) Es ist bereits zwölf Uhr mittag, da klopft es an seiner Tür (er hat nur ein Ein-Raum-Haus, für was größeres würde sein Geld nicht reichen). Er rührt sich nicht. Es klopft nochmal. Langsam dreht sich Kirby zur Tür. Es klopft schon wieder, zusätzlich sagt noch jemand: "Ich bin's, Bimer." Bevor Kirby die Tür aufmacht, gähnt er ausgelassen. Die grüne Mütze auf seinem Kopf zeigt, das er gerade noch geschlafen hat. Kirby sagt verschafen zurück: "Kannst du noch etwas... waaaaaaaarten?" Er zieht sich in seine Alltagskleidung um, um nicht komplett idiotisch da zu stehen. Dann öffnet er die Tür. "Morgen...", sagt Kirby. "Morgen? Es ist Mittag.", antwortet Bimer. Neben Bimer steht Moniki, und auch Meta steht daneben, allerdings ungewohnt ohne Maske. Kirby zieht sich die Schlafmütze ab. "Was ist denn..?", fragt Kirby. Moniki ist es diesesmal, die antwortet: "Ich soll einen Teil meiner Prüfung hier ablegen." "Und was hab ich damit zu tun?" "Du musst als Ziel herhalten." Sofort ist Kirby hellwach. "ZIEL? ZIEL WOFÜR?!", schreit er aus. "Na, dafür." right|50px|link=Kirbyright|50px|link=Kelke :;AfW8 - Kirby, eine lebende Waffe (9-1) Kirby steigt, wie immer verschlafen, dafür aber nicht zu spät, aus seinem Bett. Anders als gestern findet er heute sogar die Zeit, Kelke bei Keeby abzuholen. "...und dann hat Schose gesagt: >>Mach das nochmal und ich werf dich in den Sumpf und bleib auf dir stehen!<< Da musste ich einfach loslachen! Leider hat er's dann auch gemacht..." "Ah ja..." Kelke labert Kirby mit irgendwelchen Geschichten voll, Kirby will gar nicht erst zuhören. Hin und wieder sagt Kirby "Sicher", oder "Genau das hätte ich auch gemacht..." Etwas später, im Waddle 8, ruft Petro Kirby, Mace und Trident zu sich. (...) Kirby schlottern die nicht vorhandenen Knie, wenn Petro jeden Fehler laut sagt, dann wird Kirby bald die meistgehasste Person in ganz Traumland sein, noch vor Nickerchen. "Und Herr Taraum: Sie wissen, dass Sie es waren, und leugnen es, wenn Sie Leute verletzen? Das ist miserabel, und die ersten beiden Aufgaben sind auf ignorieren bestimmt..." right|50px|link=Kelkeright|50px|link=Schoseright|50px|link=Fiona :;AfW8 - Die Feiertage (9-4) Heute ist der Donnerstag vor Ostern. Seit Jahren ist das im Waddle 8 der letzte Arbeitstag für eine ganze Woche. Seit knapp einer Woche sind Fiona und Schose nun im Waddle 8 eingesperrt und genervt. "I cannot sagen that I mag this here..." "Fängst du schon wieder an...?!" "Was denn?" "Nein, passt schon." Schose denkt sich "Das kann doch nicht SO LANGE dauern bis die mal hier ankommen! Melanie ist mal wieder zu nichts zu gebrauchen! Die werkelt mit Beamer nur an ihren Dingen rum... oder schmachtet Toran hinterher. Aber wenn die EIN MAL was machen soll... ahrg..." Plötzlich kommt ganz unverhofft Kelke vorbei. Kommentarlos stellt er das Frühstück ab. "Kelke, warte." "Warten?" "Ich will dich mal was fragen. Warum bist du hier?! Und verdammt noch eins, warum lässt du nicht zumindest mich hier raus!" "HEY, WHAT THE...?!" "Schose, ich hab mich oft mit dir gestritten. Du bist mein Bruder. Aber das was du getan hast, überstieg das was sonst war. Verstehst du?" "Was denn?" "Du hast auch auf mich gezielt. Du weißt genau, das das bei mir Ernsthaftigkeit auslöst." "SEIT WANN DAS?!" "Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran, aber damals, wo wir noch nicht in La Nuit waren..." "THE NIGHT!" "...da war doch mal dieser Zwischenfall in Whis-Ôrette. Du weißt noch?" "Warte... das war doch... nein, ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern." "Ist auch kein Wunder." Kelke hat nicht mal ein Lächeln aufgesetzt. (!)... 75px|right|link=Kammy (TLP) :; Yoshi's Story - The lost pages Kapitel 3 Kammy läuft etwas im Dschungel herum, und fragt sich, wie Bowser wohl reagiert. Sie geht ein paar Schritte, mit gesenktem Kopf, uns stößt auf jemanden. Es ist Bowser, der sie sehr wütend ansieht. Wo warst du. Kammy flüchtet sich in eine Ausrede. Also ich... nun, ich wurde aufgehalten... Bowser schlägt sie mitten ins Gesicht. Er brüllt sie an. Mir ist egal, wo du warst, und warum. Du hast dich meinem Befehl wiedersetzt, und das heißt, ganz einfach, Exikutierung. Kammy erschrickt heftig, und startet einen Fluchtversuch, was Bowser aber nicht zulässt. right|50px|link=Elianeright|50px|link=Plum :;FSS - Tag 2 "Untertanen!", ruft Eliane von der Treppe herab, "wer ist die schönste hier im Haus?" "Eindeutig du, Eliane!", aüßert Segan vergnügt. "Ja, die einzige...", fügt Wilbur hinzu. "WIE WAR DAS?", fragt Eliane verärgert. "Du bist die einzige hier, dadaurch musst du ja die Schönste sein.", antwortet Wilbur. "Ja genau! Ich bin die Schönste hier im Haus!". Es klingelt an der Tür, und Pipe Man rauscht an Eliane vorbei und hätte sie fast umgeworfen. "Na endlich!", kommentierte Pipe Man. "PASS GEFÄLLIGST AUF, RÜPEL!", schreit Eliane ihm hinterher. "Du sei still, denn wir empfangen jetzt...", sagt Pipe Man und die Tür öffnet sich. Eine unbekannte Person tritt ein und sagt:"Liebe Mitbewohner, ich bin Prinzessin Plum. Ich komme aus dem Königreich Matschrum." "Wie auch immer.... SAGT, wer ist die Schönste?!", kommentiert Eliane. "Na wen haben wir denn da?", fragt Wilbur laut, "Prinzessin Plum? Angenehm, ich bin Wilbur Weneke. Mehr davon... (Unzensiert) right|50px|link=Brittright|50px|link=Glimm :;FSS - Tag 18 "Verdammt, du Idiot! Meine Buskarte?! Ich hab sie vor 5 Minuten gelöst! Wie bitte?? Ah!" Eine ovalförmige Person wird aus dem Bus geworfen. Kleiner Kommtar von ihr nach der Landung: "Scher dich zum Teufel, Dreckskerl!" Sie sieht sich um. "Wo bin ich hier bloß?" Glimm ist entzwischen aus dem Haus gegangen, und läuft mit wenig Aufmerksamkeit den Weg entlang, und stößt an die unbekannte. "Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!", schreit sie geradeaus in die Welt, dreht sich dann um und sieht Glimm. Sie sieht ihn an, und weiß nicht genau, wie ihr ist. "Dann bitte ich um Entschuldigung...", sagt Glimm. "Ach, kein Problem. Verzeih mir, ich reagiere schnell etwas über.", antwortet sie. "Nun gut.", sagt Glimm und will weitergehen, die unbekannte macht jedoch einen Schritt rückwärts und spricht weiter: "Also, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier. Ich... kenne mich nicht besonders aus. Kannst du mir was zeigen?" "Hm, wie? Du... ich soll dir was zeigen? Hier gibt es nichts besonderes..." "(Mist, das stimmt. Ich brauch eine brauchbare Aussage...) Und was machst du jetzt so?" "Ehm... warum?" "(Verdammt, noch plumper geht's nicht! Dann aber gleich richtig...) Ich würde gerne ein Stück mit dir gehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Glimm ist etwas verundert, eine Fremde will ihn ein Stück begleiten? "Nun... warum nicht." Die beiden gehen ein Stück, in einen Wald. right|50px|link=Kirianright|50px|link=Clauzio :;FSS - Tag 13 "Danke für ihren Anruf, Frau Notsh. Jetzt können wir ihren Mann endlich belangen." "Ex-Mann." "Nun, in Ordnung. Wenn Sie wieder mal Hilfe brauchen, rufen Sie uns einfach." "Du wirst mich nicht los..." "Fahr zur Hölle, Bruno." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich Bree von ihrem Mann, pardon, Ex-Mann. Plum wacht wieder auf. Ihr Test ist (natürlich) positiv. An der Tür klopft es, Plum versteckt schnell ihren Test. Sie sagt: "Bin gleich fertig." Sie geht raus, und Segan robbt hinein. Natürlich macht er hinter sich zu. Plum geht die Treppe runter, muss jedoch feststellen, dass ihr Zimmer im ersten Stock ist, also geht sie die Treppe wieder hoch. Kirian geht inzwischen einkaufen. Dabei läuft er jedoch frontal in Clauzio rein. "PASS DOCH AUF, GELBLING!", schreit dieser. "a sorry, aber wenn du hier draußen rum latschst.", beschwert sich Kirian. "Da du ja schon hier bist, kannst du gleich mal ein paar Einkäufe erledigen?", fragt Kirian und hält Clauzio bereits die Tüte entgegen. Segan kommt leider nochmal mit Gerrit zusammen auf dem Flur. Sie sehen sich gegenseitig an... und gehen dann einfach aneinander vorbei, ohne etwas zu sagen. Seltsam! right|50px|link=Plumright|50px|link=Gerdaright|50px|link=Kirby :;FSS . Tag 21 "Hexe!" "WEN NENNST DU HIER EINE HEXE?! ICH GLAUBE DU WILLST MAL EINEN FREIFLUG AUS DEM FENSTER!" - Gerda und Plum im Verhör... das hören auch alle auf der Straße und im unterirdischen Teil des Waddle 8 noch. "WAS SOLL ICH HIER?" "KLAPPE ZU UND GENAU ZUHÖREN! DU HÄLTST DEN MUND ODER ICH MACH DICH MUNDTOT!" "Du kannst mich mal.... AHRG! IST DAS KALT!!" Gerda hat die nächste Eiszeit heraufbeschworen - sogar draußen dampft es und kondensiert zu einem reißenden Minifluss. "DU!" Beginnt Gerda, "DU HAST DINGE GETAN, AN DIE ICH NICHT MAL DENKEN WILL!! WENN DU JETZT HIER UNTERSCHREIBST, BEKOMMST DU SCHLAPPE 3 WOCHEN GEFÄNGNIS - unterschreibst du nicht, kannst du gerne mal die nächsten 5 Jahre hier einplanen. HA!" Gerda hat genug von ihr und lässt Kirby zu ihr - das kann ja nun nicht mehr soooo schwer sein, dass sie unterschriebt... doch jetzt kommt Kirby. "Einmal unterschreiben." "Nein!" "Doch, da unten." "Was soll das sein? Viezeleiter? Hahahahahahaha...." "Hier den Stift ansetzen und schreiben." "Bis du taub?! NEIN!" "DU MACHST JETZT MAL HIN! DU KOSTEST MICH SONST EIN FREIES MITTAGESSEN AUF FIRMENKOSTEN!!!" "Völlerei..." "ABER DU!" "Ich schreib nicht!" Kirby wird so richtig sauer - wie auf den Punkt ruft Gerda noch "Ach ja, noch 10 Minuten, dann gehe ich zum Mittagessen, wer dann nicht mitkommt, bekommt nichts gratis!" "Ich zähle jetzt bis 10. Du unterschreibst dann, oder ich lasse dich unterschreiben." :;YIE - Prolog "DU! Du wirst das glatt bügeln!" "Warum ich?" "Du hast dieses Ei doch angeschleppt! Sieh dir nur das Chaos hier an! Los, ruf diesen Geist, ich weiß genau dass er hier ist. Zeig dich, du grünes Biest!" "B...baku, komm doch mal raus." Baku erscheint und stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Yari. "Was will dieser alte Fettsack von mir?" "He, du! Mehr Respekt, das musst du mir zollen!" "Ich muss gar nichts!" "Doch! Ich verlange, dass ihr beiden dieses Ding findet! Wer so ein Chaos für ein Ei anrichtet, tut das nicht einfach so! Ihr kommt mir ohne dieses Ei nicht mehr zurück!", der Häuptling hat gesprochen. Im letzten Dialog kann man erkennen, dass Baku den Häuptling nicht besonders mag. Nun sind sie also dazu verdonnert, das Ei zurückzubringen. "...warum sollte ich mich von diesem senilen Idioten herumkommandieren lassen?", stellt Baku klar. "Nun, sieh es doch als Ausflug!" "Nein, nein... ich mache nichts, was ihm eine Gunst erweisen würde! Bis irgendwann.", sagt Baku als letztes zu Yari, und verschwindet. :;YIE - Kapitel 1 Er führt Yari in die Nähe eines Nebelfeldes, das bei Yaris Stamm als das "Todeswirrwar" bezeichnet wird. "Nein, da geh ich sicher nicht rein!" "Warum das denn? Das ist ganz normaler Nebel, Wasserdampf, das ist wie wenn du sagen würdest, du trinkst nichts mehr, weil dir jemand gesagt hast, du sollst nicht trinken." "Was?" "Ich meine: Vergiss was dieser Fettsack sagte, denn ich war schon oft im Nebel, und ich bin doch auch noch da!" Yari rollt mit den Augen und bemerkt: "Du bist auch ein Geist..." "Ja, das ändet nichts! Hör mit dem Unfug auf!" "Nein, ich gehe nicht da rein!", verdeutlicht Yari und verschränkt seine Arme und schließt die Augen. "Dass diese Dinos auch immer so stur sein müssen...", denkt Baku, und bewegt sich leise hinter Yari und schubst ihn in den Nebel. Yari will sich gerade beschweren, sieht dann mit offenen Augen nur noch weiß, egal wo er auch hinsieht. "Nein, nein, das ist mein Ende!" "Hör mit dem Mist auf! Mich kannst du ja wohl sehen. Also, folg mir einfach, pass aber auf, dass du nicht zu weit hinter mir her läufst!" Tortz großer Bedenken, geht Yari mit Baku, er kann ihm ja nur noch folgen, er hat ja keine andere Wahl mehr. Zur Verdeutlichung: Der nebel ist sehr dicht, und endet ganz plötzlich, so dass er wie eine weiße Wand aussieht. Mit der zeit erkennt Yari Baku immer besser. Nach einiger Zeit sind sie an einem See angelangt, wo sie wieder klar sehen können. "Schöner See.", gibt Yari zu. Baku scheint es zu überhören. "Ganz da unten...", sagt er. "WAS?", schreit Yari entsetzt. "Ganz da unten ist das Ei." "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", platzt es Yari raus. :;Spellbinder-Fanstory - Kapitel 2 "Nein, das will ich nicht! Das auch nicht!", sagte Sun, während er gelangweilt auf seinem Thron saß und ihm nach und nach die köstlichsten Speisen angeboten wurden, "Weg damit! Habt ihr heute die Küche ausgekehrt?" "... Nein, Drachenkaiser!", antwortete einer der Diener auf Zenzos Kopfnicken hin, "Wir haben die Küche heute nicht ausgekehrt, aber ist es euer Wunsch, so erledigen wir dies augenblicklich!" "Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr die Küche nicht doch heute ausgekehrt habt!?" "Nei... nein, euer Majestät! Aber mit verlaub, warum fragt ihr?", stotterte der Diener hervor. Sun überlegte nicht lange und schrie den Mann an: "Weil dieser Kehricht hier ausschaut, als wenn er seit Ewigkeiten in den Ecken der Küche geklebt hätte! Und sowas ekelhaftes wollt ihr euren Drachenkaiser vorsetzen!? Wollt ihr mich vergiften?" "Nein, auf... auf... auf gar... gar keinen Fall, Dr... Drachen... chenkaiser! Nie... niemals!" "Es sieht aber ganz danach aus, nun verschwindet alle, verschwindet und lernt endlich zu kochen!" Eilig schritten die Diener raus, gefolgt von Zenzo, hinter dem sich die Tür zum Thronsaal schloss. Nur wenige Minuten später trat Aya durch eben diese Tür ein und schrie Sun nun an: "Sun, wie konntest du nur? Was hast du dir dabei schon wieder gedacht, der arme Mann ist völlig fertig, er hat sich jetzt eingeredet, dass du ihn verbannen willst!" "Ja, aber wenn die nicht kochen können! Was soll ich dann machen?", sagte Sun. :;TSOTL Fantomie - Kapitel 1 "Wir haben noch geschlossen..." ruft Lechorca aus dem Lager. Loopy sucht sie im Lager auf. "Ah, Loopy, was machst du hier?" "Morgen werde ich zum ersten Mal eine Klasse zum unterrichten erhalten." "Ah, du hast schon mal was angedeutet in der Richtung. Worum geht es denn morgen?" "Nun... es geht um Windmagie. So auf dem Anfängerlevel." "Ah, Anfänger... könnte ich sicher auch was, aber wie du weißt, ich hab ja hier die Bar." "Ich kann dir ja heute Abend helfen. Dann kann ich dir ja noch was erzählen." "Was? Loopy, du solltest doch lieber...." "Nein, ich kann alles jetzt schon vorwärts und rückwärts. Ich helfe dir, sonst krieg ich den Kopf nicht frei.", beharrt Loopy. "Ich sag nicht nein, wollte dich aber auch nicht abhalten... also, diese 2 Kisten müssen unter die Theke..." :;Myxin und Mondo trumpfen auf Die schrecklichen Ereignisse in Prag lagen hinter ihnen. Mondo, Meutrier, Jaques, Cosimo, Cosima, Mex, und auch Hassan waren wieder in München. Das höllische Spiel um den echten, ersten Dibbuk war zu Ende. Das rätselhafte, geradezu unfassbare Geschöpf, daß im alten Prag erschaffen worden war, befand sich jetzt in Mondos Sanatorium, in einem besonders gesicherten Raum, im Keller. Mondo wußte nicht so recht, was aus dem ersten, dem echten, Dibbuk werden sollte, und aus dem zweiten, den er selbst zusammen mit Jaques, Cosimo und Cosima synthetisiert hatte. Es war eine Sache, selbst ein künstliches Lebewesen zu erschaffen, wie er es getan hatte (und es war für Mondo ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen), aber die Verantwortung für ein fremdes, jahrhunderte altes Kunstgeschöpf zu tragen sah ganz anders aus. Das einzige, was Mondo dabei beruhigte, war, daß der uralte Dibbuk sich nicht auf die Seite Samarans gestellt hatte. Scheinbar hatte der teuflische Perser sich getäuscht, als er glaubte, mit dem ursprünglich schwarzmagischen Wesen einen zuverlässigen Helfer gefunden zu haben. Mondo mußte doch lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie der Perser den Dibbuk angebrüllt hatte, er sei ein Verräter und das uralte Geschöpf diese Beleidigung auf die einfachste und direkteste Weise beantwortet hatte, nämlich mit einem kräftigen Kinnhaken. Samaran hatte geheult vor Wut... - Aber was danach gekommen war, war für Mondo und seine Freunde mehr als ungemütlich gewesen: Samaran hatte eine Bombe gezündet, und... :;Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren Es war gegen Ende März. Der Schnee, der München im vergangenen Winter in Massen eingedeckt hatte, war wieder verschwunden, aber der Frühling hatte auch noch nicht richtig begonnen. Krokusse, Schneeglöckchen und Winterlinge blühten schon vereinzelt, aber es war zumindest nachts noch empfindlich kalt. Dicke Nebelschwaden zogen durch die Straßen und Gassen. Jaques Loutennante, Neffe und Mündel von Schönheitschirurg Pierre Meutrier, zog sich an, und verließ die Schönheitsklinik des französischen Doktors. Er wollte seinen Cousin und seine Cousine nicht wecken, denn er würde in dieser Nacht an einem Experiment des Doktor Marvin Mondo teilnehmen, das nicht ungefährlich sein würde... Mex, Mondos eigener Adoptivsohn, wäre bestimmt auch gerne mit von der Partie gewesen, aber der hatte sich - gleich nach dem er mit dem Doktor und Shawn Braddock aus Ägypten zurück gekommen war (siehe Geschichte: "Mr. Mondo und die Bienen der Nofretete") - eine Angina eingefangen, und mußte noch das Bett hüten. Meutrier war zu einem Fachkongress in Paris, und Jaques wußte, daß er nichts gegen den nächtlichen Ausflug haben würde. Er schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad, und radelte los. Marvin Mondo und dessen Helfer und Angestellten Herbert würde er auf einem Wanderparkplatz an der Kreuzeiche treffen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Cosimo und Cosima ihm heimlich folgten. "Ich find' es echt unfair von Jacko, daß er uns nicht mit nimmt!" meinte Cosima. "Richtig gemein!" "Ja - aber so doof sind wir auch nich'!" gab ihr ihr Bruder recht. "Uns wird er so leicht nicht los!" "Genau! - Wir werden schon sehen, was er heute nacht vor hat!" Cosima lachte ein bißchen unsicher. "Aber wenn es nun was verbotenes is', irgend'n krummes Ding?" "Glaub ich nich'!" antwortete der blonde Junge, der mit seiner Schwester den Vetter verfolgte. "So 'was macht er nicht...!" Dann erreichten sie den Waldparkplatz. :;AfW8-Satire Es ist früher Samstag morgen. Es ist gerade mal 9 Uhr. Kirby ist es langweilig und daher spielt er an sich herum. "Hmm, ja..." Von draußen ruft Waddle Fuu, der mit Kirby reden will: "Was machst du? Mach auf!" "Ich spiele an mir herum!" "ÄHM, WIE? Soll ich später noch mal kommen?" "Nein, du kannst reinkommen, es ist offen!" Fuu ist es leicht mulmig, da er doch bestimmte Sachen nicht unbedingt wissen will. Da er aber dringend etwas mit Kirby bereden muss, geht er rein, mit Hand vor den Augen. "Bist du dann mal fertig?", fragt Fuu ins "dunkle" hinein. "Nein, das dauert noch etwas, setz dich einfach zu mir." Fuu denkt: "Oh mann, und als nächstes fragt der noch, ob ich mitachen will..." Fuu setzt sich zu Kirby hin. "Du kannst die Hand ruhig runter nehmen!" Das nicht sichtbare Augenrollen konnte man fast schon spüren. "Kirby, ich will das nicht, ich will nur reden!" ruft er, während er die Hand runternimmt. "Was meinst du?", fragt Kirby Fuu, der den Blick fest oben behält. "Rumspielen? Ist doch lustig!" "MANN!" "Was hast du denn? Darf man in seinem eigenen Haus nicht mal mehr..." "HÖR AUF!" "...mit seinen Füßen spielen?" "Hä?" "An was hast du denn gedacht?" "..." Fuu fährt fort: "Also worüber ich mit dir reden wollte, ich bin gerne auch bei Halb, doch ich wollte ins Einsatzteam. Kannst du da nicht was machen?" "Ich hab da nix mehr zu melden." "Schade... ok, ich geh dann mal wieder." "Bleib doch!" "Warum?" "Ich will gleich mit dem nächsten Spiel anfangen, und ich..." "Also, ich muss wirklich los, Kirby, wir sehen uns ja!" Fuu geht aus dem Haus, weiter zu Kelke. __NOINDEX__